videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Final Fantasy IV
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} Final Fantasy IV (ファイナルファンタジーIV, Fainaru Fantajī Fō) es un videojuego desarrollado y publicado por Squaresoft en 1991 formando parte de la serie de videojuegos Final Fantasy. Fue el primero de la saga que salió para la consola SNES. En ella se eliminó la elección de trabajos que había aparecido en la tercera parte y se volvieron a poner nombres prefijados para los personajes. Este fue el primer Final Fantasy que realmente contaba con una historia en verdad retorcida y llena de giros, como los actuales. Final Fantasy IV introdujo novedades muy importantes en la saga Final Fantasy y en los juegos de rol en general .El sistema "Active Time Battle" se coje como referencia y es utilizado por los seis siguientes entregas de la saga,desde la quinta hasta la novena.El innovador y profundo argumento,con giros,y sorpresas,el empleo de nuevas birguerias gráficas(como el Modo 7)y la aclamada banda sonora por parte de nobuo Uetmasu hacen,según critica y publico,que se considere la cuarta entrega de la serie como uno de los mejores juego de toda la historia y de la saga. Algo destacable de este juego fue la aparición del chocobo negro, capaz de volar. Recuérdese que los chocobos son unos pájaros con forma de gallina gigante que aparecieron por primera vez en la segunda entrega de la saga. Los gráficos no eran demasiado buenos ni para la época, pero por su historia este juego es uno de los mejores de toda la saga. Una versión modificada del juego fue lanzada en 1991 en Japón para el Super Famicom, bajo el nombre de Final Fantasy IV Easytype. Mientras que en esta versión, el juego conservó la trama, los gráficos, y el sonido del juego original, el motor del juego había sido modificado para hacer al juego substancialmente más fácil, y el producto terminado fue etiquetado como "para jugadores principiantes". Erróneamente, mucha gente piensa que el Final Fantasy II americano deriva de esta versión, ya que su aparición fue posterior. Sin embargo, es la versión Easytype la que realmente se hizo a partir del Final Fantasy II americano, de ahí los enormes parecidos presentes en ambas versiones. Debido a que los dos juegos anteriores de la serie Final Fantasy no habían sido lanzados para el mercado norteamericano, fue lanzado a la venta bajo el título "Final Fantasy II" con el propósito de mantener continuidad. El relanzamiento de la versión para PlayStation (que fue derivado de la versión original) fue re-traducido y puesto a la venta en Norteamérica como parte de la compilación "Final Fantasy Chronicles", bajo el título Final Fantasy IV (donde fue vendido junto con el juego Chrono Trigger). El juego no recibió un lanzamiento oficial en Europa hasta el lanzamiento de la versión PAL de Final Fantasy Anthology para el PlayStation en 2002 (donde fue vendido junto con el juego Final Fantasy V). A finales de 2005, el juego recibió otra traslación a la plataforma Game Boy Advance en Norteamérica y Japón bajo el título Final Fantasy IV Advance, que en sí mismo fue una traslación de la versión del WonderSwan Color, con algunas características adicionales agregadas. Introducción El personaje principal es un Caballero Oscuro llamado Cecil, que es enviado por el rey a robar los Cuatro Cristales, que venían apareciendo en toda la saga hasta su desaparición en la sexta entrega. Cuando Cecil decidía pedirle explicaciones al rey comenzaba toda la trama. Jugabilidad El tipo de juego de Final Fantasy IV se puede categorizar como un estándar del RPG; los personajes viajan a través de mundo para lograr completar los objetivos de varias aventuras, llegando a ciudades para recuperar su fuerza, comprar equipo nuevo, y descubrir pistas, al mismo tiempo de pelear contra monstruos en intervalos de tiempo al azar. El juego también introduce el característico sistema de Square de "batalla activa de tiempo" (ATB), que difiere de los juegos anteriores de Final Fantasy (y de la mayoría de los RPGs en general) en la que los jugadores deben dar órdenes a sus personajes en tiempo real. El sistema ATB aparecería otra vez en los siguientes cinco juegos de Final Fantasy, también hizo aparición en otros juegos producidos por la misma compañía, incluyendo a Chrono Trigger y Final Fantasy X-2. En combate, cada personaje tiene ciertas fortalezas y debilidades, incluyendo poderes para lanzar encantamientos u otras capacidades especiales. Al igual que en otros juegos de Final Fantasy, los personajes van ganando habilidades cuando ganan experiencia en los combates. La magia se divide en varias categorías diferentes: * "Blanca", o curativa y de soporte * "Negra", o magia ofensiva * "Summon" (invocar), magia que utiliza Rydia para llamar a monstruos que la asistirán dañando al enemigo o realizando alguna función especial para el grupo * "Ninjutsu", es un tipo especializado de magia ofensiva y de soporte usada exclusivamente por Edge Los personajes que pueden usar hechizos (ocho de los doce personajes disponibles), ganan nuevos hechizos a cierto nivel de experiencia preprogramada o en algunos eventos de la trama; por esta razón, el sistema de desarrollo de Final Fantasy IV se considera el más simple de cualquier otro juego de la serie Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy IV es un RPG muy "lineal", esto significa que en la mayoría de los puntos a través de la historia del juego, los jugadores pueden avanzar en la trama tan solo de una manera, con oportunidades limitadas en cuanto a rutas alternas o aventuras adicionales. Trama Argumento Personajes Los protagonistas * Cecil * Rosa * Cain * Rydia * Edge * Telah * Yang * Cid * Palom * Porom * Edward' * FuSoYa Los Antagonistas * Zemus * Golbez * Baigan * Barbariccia * Cagnazzo * Rubicante * Scarmiglione * Dark Elf * Hermanas Magus * Dr. Lugae Secundarios * Anna * Elder of Mysidia * Rey de Baron * Rey Giott * Luca * Namingway Desarrollo En 1990,tras terminar Final Fantasy III, Square se propuso desarrollar dos juegos de Final Fantasy, uno para el Nintendo Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System en el resto del mundo), y otro para la consola aún en desarrollo Super NES. Ambos juegos corresponderían a la cuarta y quinta entregas de la serie, respectivamente . Sin embargo, debido a cuestiones económicas y de fechas de entrega, Square fue forzada a abandonar sus planes de la versión de Famicom y tuvo que continuar con el desarrollo de la versión para la Super NES, que finalmente sería la cuarta entrega. A excepción de una captura de pantalla exhibida en algunas revistas, y de que se iba a ampliar el concepto de sistema de trabajos de su predecesor, no se tiene más información del desaparecido proyecto. La dirección del juego corrió a manos del creador de la serie,Hironobu Sakaguchi,además de el concepto original del mismo,siendo el primero para la Super Famicom. el diseño,a manos de Takashi Tokita,la música,como ya era tradicional,a manos del veterano Nobuo Uetmasu,y el diseño del logo,las imágenes y los personajes,tabien del veterano Yoshitaka Amano. Acabada la tercera entrega de la serie,en 1990,y despidionse de la ya obsoleta y antigua Nes,enseguida se pusieron a trabajar en la cuarta,deseosos de trabajar y explorar el hardware revolucionario,innovador y potente de la nueva consola de Nintendo:La Super Famicom,y las nuevas possibilirades gráficas y sonoras que ofrecía,acabando la cuarta entrega en tan solo un año,en 1991. Música La música fue compuesta entre 1990 y 1991 ,a cargo de Nobuo Uetmasu ,el compositor habitual de la saga. Después de componer la música de las tres entregas anteriores,con el chip de sonido de la Nes,el potente Chip SPCS700 de la Super Famicom fue todo un avance para la música del juego y de la serie,pues permitía emular en calidad dignamente los instrumentos con samples midi,y podía añadir mas voces que las 3 que permitía la Nes .A partir de esta entrega,la música de la serie toma un nuevo alcance y rumbo,donde se puede concebir la idea y instrumentación original de Nonuo sin los limites que imponía la Nes . Siendo Final Fantasy IV el primer trabajo musical para la Super Nes ,y de la nueva generación,Nobuo saco mucho provecho al SPC700,mejorando la calidad de compocision ,instrumentació n,duración y originalidad de los temas ,siendo asta ese momento,el trabajo que le dedico mas tiempo,y le requirió mas esfuerzo que en comparación de toda la musica de las anteriores entregas y juegos,quedándose muchas veces hasta la madrugada componiendo y trabajando en su casa .Ademas,con XX temas,tabien fue el que contenía mas temas hasta la fecha. La música otra vez bebe y tiene la influencia en la música acamedica europea,y en la de cine,aunque se advierte,como novedad una pequeñísima influencia del rock,algo que cada vez adquiera mas importancia en cada entrega,es a partir de la siguiente,la quinta,adquiere un rol importante. La influencia del Rock se nota sobretodo en la batería,que gracias a SPC700,adquiere una calidad muy alta,en el bajo eléctrico que acompaña casi todos los temas,y en el tema "Dancing Cabrena",donde un órgano de Rock tiene el protagonismo total. Es a partir de Final Fantasy IV,gracias al SPC700,donde los trabajos de Nobuo tienen una instrumentación rica y compleja ,tal como quiere que suene el autor,donde por primera vez,a diferencia de Final Fantasy I,II y III,se pueden diferenciar y saber los instrumentos de cada tema . La instrumentación básicamente es una orquesta sintezidada de cuerdas,vientos metales,bajo eléctrico y batería,con partipaciones de viento madera y arpa solamente en algunas, para gran parte de la música,como "Battle theme I y II",el tema de la torre de Zot,de la tierra de invocación,de las mazmorras,de los pueblos entre otros temas. En otros temas,la instrumentación es mas sencilla,acorde al momento,como el tema "Teme of Love",donde solamente suena una flauta dulce y una arpa.En el tema de Golbez,para indicar la maldad y lo gótico del asunto,un órgano de iglesia es lo que interpreta su tema,con claras influencias de la música organistica de J.S.Bach.O el misticismo de Mysidia con esa instrumentación tan peculiar. De Final Fantasy IV hay editados 3 albumnes independientes,una cifra que nunca se había alcanzado hasta entonces enfocado en un solo juego de la serie.A partir de entonces,cada entrega tiene una versión adaptada al piano,la original,i la especial.Esta entrega tiene la primera adaptación de la banda sonora tocada al piano,publicándose el disco en Japon el 21 de abril de 1992,siendo el tercer álbum y el ultimo en salir. El primer álbum, Final Fantasy IV: Original Sound Version,lanzado el 14 de Junio de 1991,es la banda sonora del juego,con 44 pistas.Y el segundo álbum, Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon,lanzado en octubre de 1991,contiene una selección de temas arreglados y interpretados por el músico celta Máire Breatnach. álbumes oficiales Final Fantasy IV Original Sound Version Final Fantasy IV Original Sound Version es el álbum que contiene la música original de la versión de Super Famicom de Final Fantasy IV. El álbum contiene las pistas musicales del juego,compuestos,arreglados,producidos y interpretados por Nobuo Uematsu.Contiene un cd de 44 pistas con una duración total de 58:25.Fue primeramente publicado el 14 de Junio de 1991 , por Square Co./NTT Publishing, y re-editado posteriomente el 26 de Noviembre de 1994 y[ el 1 de Octubre del 2004, por NTT Publishing Co., Ltd.. La primera edición tiene el numero de catalogo N23D-001, y las posteriores re-ediciones NTCP-5014. Algunos temas no han sido incluidos en el álbum,es el caso de Chocobo Forest,la música para la chica bailarina ,la corta intro para "Cry in Sorrow/Sorrow and Loss", y varias fanfarrias. Créditos de producción Staff original * Director — Hironobu Sakaguchi * Composición músical — Nobuo Uematsu * Diseño de personajes — Yoshitaka Amano * Dirección de diseño — Takashi Tokita * Dirección de programación — Ken Narita * Dirección de diseño gráfico — Hiromi Nakada and R. Tanaka * Diseño de mapas — Yasushi Matsumura * Diseño de combate — Kazuhiko Aoki, Hiroyuki Itoh and Akihiko Matsui * Programación de combate — Kiyoshi Yoshii and Katsuhisa Higuchi * Gráficos de combate — Tetsuya Takahashi and Masanori Hoshino * Programación de menús — Keitarou Adachi * Programación de música — Minoru Akao * Efectos sonoros — Kenji Ito and Akira Ueda * Traducción al inglés (versión de SNES) — Kaoru Moriyama, K. Okahisa y H. Takahashi * Productor ejecutivo — Masafumi Miyamoto Versión de PlayStation * Productores ejecutivos — Hironobu Sakaguchi y Shinji Hashimoto * Director — Kazuhiko Aoki * Supervisor — Fumiaki Fukaya * Efectos sonoros CG — Eiji Nakamura * Ingeniero de grabación — Kenji Nagashima * Productor — A. Imai * Productor de publicidad — Manabu Denno * Traslación — Tose Co. * Supervisor de secuencias CG — Atsushi Murata * Programación en Norteamérica/Europa – Square Co., Ltd. * Director general de la localización — Akira Kashiwagi * Director de la localización — Goro Uenishi * Asistentes de la localización — Mai Morofushi, Tomoko Sekii * Director ejecutivo QA — Hiromi Masuda * Clasificación Y Asesor Jurídico QA — Reiko Kondo * Supervisor QA — Takashi Sannohe * Asistente de la coordinación QA — Yuichiro Shirota, Shinichi Terai * Distribución en Norteamérica/Europa – Square Soft, Inc. * Vicepresidente Mayor — Yuji Shibata * Especialista principal de la localización — Ryosuke Taketomi * Especialista de localización — Brody Phillips * Editores — Jennifer L. Mukai and Richard Amtower * Asistente de la localization — Rika Maruya * Encargado auxiliar de la localización — Ryosuke Taketomi * Encargado de la localización — Yutaka Sano * Administrador mayor de QA — Jonathan Williams * Asistente de administración QA — David Carrillo * Analista principal de producción — Jeff J. Love * Asistente de análisis de producción — Nicholas M. Pisani * Analistas del producto — Aaron J. Adams, Mathew Clift, Chris Manprin y Michelle Ng * Traductor QA — Kenji Nakamura * Analista encargado mayor — Jaime J. Bencia Los mundos de Final Fantasy IV Final fantasy IV se desarrolla en 3 mundos,el mundo terrestre,el mundo subterráneo y el mundo lunar,siguiendo la novedad de incluir mas de un mundo jugable de la tercera entrega. Como en Final Fantasy III,los dos primeros mundos estan ubicados en un mismo planeta,la tierra,o tabiem llamado planeta azul'Cecil:' The Blue Planet? / FuSoYa: Your land Earth. However, the people of the earth were still in the process of evolution. Thus they created another moon and kept sleeping. . Aprovechando las nuevas capacidades gráficas y de memoria de la Super Nintendo,se visiona mundos mas grandes,con mas localizaciones, mejor diseñados y mejor representados haciendo uso del innovador modo 7 de la época,como el mapeado del mundo lunar.Aunque,gráficamente se nota mucho que su cocepcion y diseño nació de la NES,teniendo detalles y gráficos pobres ya en 1991,viendo lo que ofrecía el mapeado de The legend of Zelda a Link to the Past,y Final Fantasy V mas adelante. El mundo Exterior El primer mundo del juego,hogar de Cecil y compañía. Aquí se inicia la trama del juego con el regreso de Cecil y las Alas rojas al castillo de Baronia.Este mundo se acaba con la destuccion del gigante de Babel y la ida de Cecil y compañía a la luna por segunda vez. El mundo subterráneo El segundo mundo del juego,hogar de los enanos y el rey Giott.Cecil entra por primera vez cuando hacen un agujero desde el exterior en busca de los cristales oscuros,y acaba cuando van a la luna por primera vez. El mundo lunar El mundo final del juego,que trascurre en la propia luna.Cecil y compañía inician la trama aquí cuando viajan por primera vez para buscar a Golbez,y acaba la trama y el juego en la batalla final contra Zemus. Versiones Final Fantasy IV fue lanzado en una variedad de diferentes versiones para una variedad de plataformas. Cada versión cuenta la misma historia, ofrece los mismos personajes, utiliza los mismos gráficos, sonido, y música, y utiliza el mismo motor básico de juego. No obstante, hay ciertas distinciones dominantes entre cada versión. Debido a las diferencias extremas entre la versión norteamericana del juego en SNES y la versión original japonesa, en el final de la década de los años 90 se lanzaron algunas traducciones inglesas de los fanáticos del juego original. Super Famicom El Final Fantasy IV original fue alterado en varios aspectos para reducir el nivel de dificultad en Final Fantasy IV Easytype. Entre los cambios realizados se encuentran: * El retiro de ciertos encantamientos mágicos. Los hechizos de magia blanca "Protect," "Shell," y "Dispel" fueron quitados, al igual que el encanto de convocación "Cocatrice". * Eliminación/reemplazo de algunos artículos. En el juego original, casi cada uno de las alteraciones de estatus (tales como Petrificación y envenenamiento) tenían un artículo correspondiente utilizado para curarlo ("Golden Needle" y "Antídoto," respectivamente). Estos artículos individuales fueron quitados para Final Fantasy IV Easytype. En su lugar, fueron sustituidos por el artículo "Remedy," que curaba todas las dolencias de estatus, sin embargo aun cuando este era extremadamente raro y costoso en la versión original, fue mucho más común y accesible en esta versión. Otros artículos, tales como "Ether," que eran extremadamente raros en el juego original, eran más comunes en Final Fantasy IV Easytype. Además, el juego original ofrecía un gran surtido de artículos mágicos que se podrían utilizar en combate para imitar los efectos de algunos tipos de magia. Todos estos artículos fueron eliminados para Final Fantasy IV Easytype. El original también contenía un artículo llamado la "Dark Matter," que el personaje Edge podía robar de Zeromus durante la batalla final. Este artículo reducía grandemente el daño hecho por el ataque "Big Bang," de Zeromus, pero también fue quitado del juego. * Retiro de ataques especializados. En la versión original, casi cada uno de los personajes jugables tenían un ataque especial: El "Dark Wave" de Cecil dañaba a todos los enemigos a cambio de un cierto daño para el mismo Cecil, "Memory" de Tellah realizaba aleatoriamente un fuerte encanto mágico en los enemigos, el "Gather" de Yang permitía que él hiciera un ataque doble, y así sucesivamente. Estos ataques fueron quitados de Final Fantasy IV Easytype. Interesantemente, en la batalla contra el doble de Cecil en "Mount Ordeal", los ataques de la copia eran exclusivamente con la técnica "Dark Wave". * Precios reducidos en las tiendas de armamento y artículos. Los artículos, las armas, y las armaduras vendidas en las tiendas de Final Fantasy IV Easytype eran menos costosos que el material equivalente vendido en las tiendas del juego original. * Cambios en la dificultad de los monstruos. Existía un número determinado de monstruos en el juego original (tales como Valvalicia) que solo podían ser dañados usando una secuencia específica de ataques, o solamente durante momentos específicos. La mayoría de estos requisitos especiales fueron quitados o disminuidos para Final Fantasy IV Easytype. Además, en la versión original, durante el combate, los monstruos ubicados más de dos espacios del grupo recibían solamente la mitad del daño de los ataques físicos. En Final Fantasy IV Easytype, estos monstruos tomaban el daño completo en todos los ataques. También generalmente Los monstruos provocaban menos daño en Final Fantasy IV Easytype del que hacían en la versión original. * Sprites diferentes de Zeromus. En el juego original y en Final Fantasy II (Norteamérica), la forma final de Zeromus se asemejaba a un insecto gigante. Estos sprites fueron cambiados en Final Fantasy IV Easytype para representar a un demonio rojo mucho más pequeño. Este monstruo en particular hace una aparición en Final Fantasy IV Advance como un enemigo extra llamado Zeromus EG (la EG significa "Easy Game" o juego más fácil). * El equipamiento de Ribbon (bandas o paliacate) absorbe ataques elementales en el modo de Easytype. Easytype y Final Fantasy II (Norteamérica) Final Fantasy IV Easytype es muy similar al juego lanzado en Norteamérica, pero el juego perdió un cierto contenido debido a la censura y a la pobre traducción. Entre los cambios principales están: * Retiro de las imágenes religiosas Judeo-Cristianas. El caso más notable de esto es la retitulación de la magia blanca "Holy" (santo) a "white" (blanco). Esto se debió a las pautas de Nintendo de América, algunos ejemplos similares se pueden encontrar en las traducciones norteamericanas originales de Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest y Final Fantasy VI (este último lanzado como Final Fantasy III). * Eliminación de referencias gráficas y textuales sobre muerte y violencia. Una vez más debido a las pautas de contenido de Nintendo, las imágenes juzgadas demasiado violentas o disturbantes fueron atenuadas. Las referencias a la muerte (y especialmente al suicidio) en la versión original fueron eliminadas en la traducción norteamericana original, y las secuencias fueron corregidas gráficamente. En un corto de la versión japonesa, Rosa es rescatada un instante antes de ser ejecutada por una guadaña gigante. En la versión norteamericana original, la guadaña fue substituida por una bola gigante de metal. * Nombres alterados de artículos y de ataques. Los nombres de algunos artículos de la versión japonesa original fueron cambiados para reflejar más directamente su uso. El artículo "Phoenix Down," por ejemplo, que era utilizado para revivir a los personajes lastimados/inconscientes, fue retitulado "Life," (vida) el artículo "Remedy," que curaba una vasta variedad de dolencias de estatus, fue retitulado "Heal" (cura), y el artículo "Potion," que restauraba los puntos de vida de un personaje fue retitulado "cure" (curación). Similarmente, en la versión japonesa cada ataque mágico de convocación consistía en un nombre del monstruo y un nombre del ataque (por ejemplo, con la convocación de "Leviathan" este realizaba el ataque "Tsunami"); en la traducción inglesa original, el nombre del ataque fue omitida. * Eliminación del cuarto de los "desarrolladores". En los juegos japoneses (la original y la versión Easytype), existía un cuarto secreto que se podría encontrar en el castillo de los enanos. Este sitio era básicamente un "huevo de Pascua" donde el jugador podría conversar (y, en ciertos casos, combatir) a las representaciones de los programadores del juego. incluso se podía encontrar un libro en el cuarto (conocido como el infame libro porno). El cuarto (y el libro) fueron quitados en la traducción inglesa original, pero restaurados para la edición de Chronicles. * Escritura simplificada. La escritura original de la lengua inglesa ha sido atacada por su mala calidad. Además de un número de secuencias torpes o estilizadas, la escritura inglesa es substancialmente más corta y omite varios argumentos secundarios, más notablemente una historia alterna sobre el origen y la relación de Kain con su padre, y la motivación de Zemus con respecto a los planes de la colonización de la tierra. PlayStation * El relanzamiento de PlayStation es casi idéntico a la versión original de Final Fantasy IV. Aunque se mantuvieron algunos cambios de menor importancia en introducidos en Final Fantasy IV Easytype, pero éstos son tan raros que el jugador promedio fácilmente podría jugar el juego completo y nunca notarlos. El cambio más notable del lanzamiento de PlayStation es la inclusión de una secuencia de video en la apertura, la capacidad "huir" en los calabozos y ciudades sosteniendo el botón cancelar, y la capacidad de grabar temporalmente un juego en cualquier parte del mundo. Esta grabación permanecería en el RAM de Playstation hasta que fuese sobre-escrita, se apagara el aparato o fuera interrumpido el juego. * La localización norteamericana y europea de Final Fantasy IV para PlayStation ofreció una traducción enteramente reescrita que corrigió la mayoría de las discrepancias entre el juego original y Final Fantasy II de SNES. Sin embargo, ciertas secciones, tales como algunas bromas inventadas en esta versión fueron mantenidas intactas, ya que muchas de ellas alcanzaron un status de culto. WonderSwan Color * La versión de Final Fantasy IV para el WonderSwan Color careció de los FMVs de la versión de PSX, tuvo una disminución en la resolución de la pantalla, y se ajustaron la música y efectos sonoros para resolver las especificaciones técnicas del dispositivo. * Sin embargo, un número de realces gráficos fueron hechos a los sprites de los personajes y a los fondos de los escenarios, proporcionando más detalles y sombras adicionales de color. Los retratos originales de los personajes fueron substituidos por retratos nuevos, más pequeños. También, ciertos sprites de algunos jefes fueron reemplazados a los mostrados en la versión japonesa Easytype del juego de Super Famicom. * El juego también ofreció una dificultad aumentada que es diferente a las versiones original y Easytype. Game Boy Advance La versión de Game Boy Advance fue lanzada el 12 de Diciembre de 2005 en Norteamérica, mientras que la versión japonesa fue lanzada el 15 de diciembre de 2005. La versión japonesa también vino con una carátula temática adicional para el Game Boy Micro, que mostraba dibujos de Cecil y Kain del artista Amano. El juego se basa en gran parte de la versión de WonderSwan Color, con algunos cambios desde la versión original de SNES: * La adición de retratos de los personajes en las cajas de conversación como los de Final Fantasy II en Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls * Gráficos de la versión de WonderSwan con más mejoras, especialmente con los fondos de los escenarios de batalla. * Música y los efectos sonoros mejorados de la versión de Wonderswan * La barra de tiempo de batalla activo aparece en el menú del combate, como en la mayoría de juegos después de Final Fantasy V. * Nuevos monstruos y jefes, cambios en el comportamiento de los monstruos * Nuevos eventos * La posibilidad de cambiar de personajes durante la sección final del juego. * Un area de entrenamiento de 8 pisos en Mt. Ordeals para los miembros del grupo que no realizaron el viaje a la luna junto a Cecil donde se encuentran su equipamiento final. * Nuevos artículos que incluyen mejor armamento para los miembros del grupo que no se unieron al viaje a la luna con Cecil. * Un calabozo de 50 pisos, generado aleatoriamente de acuerdo al nivel de los personajes, que solo se muestra después de la derrota de Zeromus * Un bestiario dentro del juego y una sección de prueba de sonidos. * Una función para salvar el juego temporalmente que permite guardar en cualquier momento fuera de una batalla (los salvados se eliminan después del volver a cargar el juego) * Sin embargo, también se introdujeron algunos bugs de menor importancia en el juego, notablemente en el sistema de combate, posiblemente fueron el resultado de simplemente de pasar el juego de una plataforma existente a otra en lugar de optimizar la programación completamente en el hardware del GBA. Ejemplos de esto incluyen el pasado por alto de los turnos de algunos personajes aleatoriamente donde se le da dos (y con menor frecuencia más de dos) turnos seguidos a un solo personaje (por ejemplo, después de que Edge ataca a un monstruo se le da instantáneamente otro turno sin esperara a que su barra de tiempo este completamente llena). También se da cierto pausamiento durante las secuencias de vuelo en las naves (más frecuentes cuando se viaja de izquierda a derecha que cuando se vuela de norte a sur), y durante la navegación en los menús (dentro y fuera de los combates). Este último defecto hace que sea menos efectiva la selección de hechizos o armamento durante las batallas activas de rápida secuencia. Nintendo DS * Actualmente, Square-Enix está desarrollando la nueva versión para la portátil de dos pantallas. Ésta vez, utilizará un motor gráfico similar al que pudimos ver en Final Fantasy III DS. Recepción Ventas La versión de Super Famicom en Japon ha vendido 1.5 millones de copias . En el 2003,Final Fantasy IV alcanzo los 2.16 millones de ejemplares,sumando la versión de Playstation . De las otras versiones, y los otros mercados se desconocen las ventas. Trivia * Los "Red Wings" (alas rojas), la flotilla militar liderada por Cecil, pueden ser otra referencia a Star Wars, como el "Red Squadron", un grupo de aeronaves combatientes en la serie de Star Wars. Publicaciones En japón se publico en 1991 una guía de estrategia oficial a todo color,basada en la versión Hardtipe de Super Famicom. En américa,Nintendo Power en 1991 lanzo una guía oficial autorizada por Nintendo América basada en la versión Final Fantasy II americano. En 1999,la editorial XXXX lanzo otra guía oficial en américa,esta vez basada en la versión de PlayStaion. Mas recientemente,en 2005,otra vez por Nintendo Power,se publico la guía oficial basada en la versión de Gameboy Advance americana. En Europa,a pesar de haberse lanzado dos versiones del juego,no se ha publicado ninguna guía oficial del juego. Referencias Véase también * Squaresoft * Hironobu Sakaguchi * Nobuo Uematsu * Final Fantasy * Videojuego de rol * Super Nintendo Enlaces externos * Web oficial americana de Nintendo de la version de Gameboy Advance * Web oficial japonesa de Square Enix de la version de Game boy Advance (en japonés) * Web oficial japonesa de Square Enix de la version de Nintendo DS (en japonés) * SFFLive Final Fantasy IV web en español de final fantasy IV * Final Fantasy IV UniversoFF Página de Final Fantasy IV en español en:Final Fantasy IV